I was lost but now I am found
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Catherine's in a dark place right now I mean showing up to work drunk really isn't the right thing to do and who should find her...Sara rated M, Dark/Romance/Drama


**I was lost, but now I am found**

**Been away for a while but feel my inspiration has come back to write more Cath/Sara fics :)**

**This story will have some dark bits in there some romance and drama. **

**Hope you enjoy the new story, will sometimes be in their POV's but will state when it is :) **

_**Chapter 1 - Seven Devils **_

Catherine was sat in the dark in her living room, she was already half way through a second bottle of wine when her phone rang, she looked at the screen and sighed before answering,

"Yeah"

"Hi, Catherine it's Grissom I need you in tonight Warrick's not in so we're down one person"

"Mmhm" Catherine's head felt like it was spinning at this point and she couldn't manage to actually say a sentance to Grissom.

"Catherine is everything -"

Before Grissom could finish Catherine hung up.

"Fuck" Catherine muttered to herself, she pushed herself over to the kitchen counter and made herself a glass of water and downed it in one, she looked up to the medicine counter and took out a packet of pills and took two, she kept thinking in her head how stupid she was for drinking when she knew she might be called for work but feeling like this, she just didn't care. She glanced over at her car keys and then at her phone, she couldn't drive her car because she had drank too much but she couldn't ring anybody to pick her up because they would obviously find out she had been drinking. She took five minutes to think and then an idea popped into her head she would get a cab, she dialled the number in and booked one straight away. The cab arrived ten minutes later and Catherine was still feeling a little all over the place she had another glass of water and smartened herself up and got in the cab.

She arrived at work and headed straight for the locker room, she wondered if everybody had been called in tonight, probably because it was a serious case, she got to the locker room hoping it would be empty but it wasn't. Catherine walked in and swiftly looked at Sara and then looked down at the floor, trying to walk to her locker but she ended up stumbling over.

Sara looked at Catherine,

"Hey Cath, is everything okay?"

Catherine didn't want to answer but she knew she had to,

"Mm" that was all she could manage and she fell into her locker and giggled to herself,

Sara looked confused,

"Cath are you drunk?" She walked up to Catherine and lifted her head up and Catherine burst into tears,

Sara put her arm around Catherine to support her and took her over to the bench and they both sat down,

"What's going on Cath? coming into work drunk, you would never do anything like this" Sara asked with concern, she was really worried about Catherine she had never seen her like this in the three years they had known they hadn't really got on to begin with in fact they couldn't stand eachother but a few months ago they both decided it was time to put all the arguements behind them and start getting on. So they were now friends which made this easier for Sara.

"I'm sorry, really sorry I can't deal with anything right now I have no idea what I'm doing it feels like there's seven devils all around me and there's nothing I can do to get rid of them"

Sara was really confused with what Catherine had just said,

"What do you mean seven devils? What's happened to make you feel like this?" Sara had so many questions and she was pushing Catherine into answering them for the simple fact that she had been in this state many times before and she just wanted to help, she had a soft spot for Catherine she always has but never let it show or tell anyone.

Catherine rested her head on Sara's shoulder,

"I can't say, I don't want to say"

Sara felt so deeply for Catherine right now, she had no idea she was feeling so low, she stood up and took Catherine up with her,

"Right I'm taking you home now, there's no way you can stay here and I'm staying with you, before you say anything I'm not taking no for answer" Sara said sternly but sweetly at the same time.

Catherine just looked up at Sara and smiled, Sara told Catherine to stay sitting down whilst she went to track down Grissom to tell him. Catherine lay down on the bench and stared up at the ceiling.

Sara found Grissom and shouted his name, he turned round and answered Sara's call,

"Grissom, I need to take Catherine home and I think it would be best if I stayed with her"

"and why is this?"

Sara shuffled her feet, would it be right to tell him the truth? or would it be better to lie?

"Look she just came in the locker room and kind of collapsed on the floor, I said I wouldn't say anything because she thinks it's embarassing but I'm really worried about her she doesn't look well at all" Sara couldn't believe that she just lied it's something she really doesn't like doing but this was for a friend who needed someone right now.

Grissom looked shocked,

"Really!, is she okay? don't you think you should take her to the hospital?"

"She's okay at the moment, she doesn't want to go to the hospital but if she gets any worse I'll take her and I'll keep you updated"

Grissom nodded,

"Thanks for this" Sara replied whilst walking off.

Grissom turned around and then realised that he was now three people down and had to find a way to solve two cases.

Sara hurried over to the locker room and saw Catherine lay down on the bench looking up at the ceiling, looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"Hey Cath don't fall asleep on me, I'm taking you home, Come on"

Sara helped Catherine get up and they headed outside towards Sara's car, they got in and Sara drove them back to Catherine's house, she knew where it was because she had been there a few times for drinks which was a good job, she could Catherine wasn't really up for talking.

They got to Catherine's house and she managed to pull out her house key and stumbled over to her door and opened it letting them both in, she walked over to her couch, sat down and picked up the bottle of wine left on the table.

"Woah, I don't think so" Sara ran over to Catherine and snatched the bottle out of her hands,

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Catherine nodded and smiled, Sara sat down next to her,

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Sara definitely wasn't going to let this go and be it tonight, next week or next month she was going to find out what was on Catherine's mind.

Catherine sighed and took a deep breath,

"Sara, I don't really want to talk about this in much detail right now, let's just say I'm having a difficult time, I'm battling some demons which have come back, I feel alone and I think I am depressed, there's alot of issues going on, alot of things in my head that I just can't cope with, I need help, I know I need help...I guess I just found my help in the bottle"

Sara nodded her head at least she was getting some answers,

"Okay, I really want to help you Catherine, I've never seen you like this and it really is worrying me, If you just tell me what's going on I promise I'll do my best to help you, you don't have to feel alone now I'll be here for you"

Catherine looked up at Sara and smiled, she was slowly sobering up and her head now felt a hell of a lot better,

"I'm just tired right now Sara, will you stay here with me please? I don't want to be alone"

"Of course, do you want a drink of water? and a blanket?"

Catherine laughed,

"Hey, your meant to be the guest here"

Sara smiled,

"Yeah, but I'm scared that if you stand up, you'll end up falling over somewhere"

Catherine looked at Sara with a 'I'm not impressed' face, Sara just laughed and walked over to get some water and to find a blanket.

She came back and handed the water to Catherine and layed the blanket over her,

"Thank you Sara, I really mean it if you wern't there I probably would of got the sack or something"

"No problem"

Catherine lay her head against Sara's shoulder and closed her eyes, she kept thinking in her head, how stupid she was for getting drunk and going into work! now she had to explain to Sara what was going on, what should she do actually tell her the truth or tell her a bullshit story just so would stop asking questions.


End file.
